2006 (the SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Play Together is a Custom Barney Home Video from Season 4 released on June 14, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids enjoy playing together. Along the way, they learn the alphabet, play ball and much much more Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Ashley *Danny *Stephen *Chip *Kim *Carlos *Julie *Hannah *Robert *Kristen *Jeff *Keesha *Ailssa Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #The Having Fun Song #Let's Play Together #The Alphabet Song (English, Herbrew, Franch) #Where is Thumpkin? #That's What to Means to Be a Friend #Senses Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #B-I-N-G-O #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble, Bath #Hurry Hurry Drave the Firetruck #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #And the Green Grass Grows all Around #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #Sarasponda #Games #Number Limbo #A Great Day for Counting #Sally the Camel #The Rocket Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Have A Snack #People Helping Other People #Good Manners #Let's Play Together (Reprise) #I Love You Barney comes to life Transcript taken from the Late 1990 Backyard Gang Video, "Barney's Singing Friends" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 where it marks the first appearance of the Late 1990/1991-Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume, and they have the same magic sparkles where Barney comes to life was also seen in "The Backyard Show" SuperMalechi will add more words for the whole transcript right now. *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Michael: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Amy: *Luci: It *Kids: * (they stare what is happening, and the Barney doll is sitting on the lookout chair, seconds , sound of sound of , and the kids , seconds ) *Kids: *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: What are you doing? *Michael: *Barney: *Luci: That's right, Barney. *Amy: Barney, you looked chubbier and better. *Barney: That's right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because I am chubbier instead ofskinnier. Because of this, I used my look changer. And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got , the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2. *Amy: *Barney: Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used this home video was also seen in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Play Ball!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Build Together". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney Safety". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Welcome, Cousin Riff". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Welcome, Cousin Riff!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were similar to the ones from "Season 4" episodes/videos. *The version of "I Love You" is silimar to the Season 4 version, with added instruments including a guitar instrument, a drum instrument and more, with Barney's Season 3 voice and kids' vocal silimar to the one from "Season 4". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "First Day of School!". *This marks the first appearances of the Season 4-6 Barney doll, used as a double Barney doll with the Season 2-3 Barney doll. *This also marks the first episode of the Second Era. *This marks the first appearance of the Season 4 1997-1998 end credit font. *in the Custom Late 1990 Backyard Gang Video, "Barney's Singing Friends" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 where they have the first appearance of the Late 1990/1991-Mid 1992 Season 1 and new Barney costume, the kids stare what is happening, and the Barney doll is sitting on the lookout chair, seconds , sound of sound of , and the kids seconds . Then, the kids said "". Then, Barney says "". Then, the kids said "". Then, Barney says "". Then, Michael says "". Then, Barney says "". Then, Luci says "". the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode, Anyway You Slice It Transcript *(we opened up, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes Quotes 1 *(after "The More We Get Together") *Barney: This was fun when we get together. *Carlos: It was. *(Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive) *Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi guys! *Barney & Kids: Hi Baby Bop! Hi BJ! Hi Riff! *Barney: We are playing together. *BJ: Yeah, sounds like fun! *Ashley: And you can be friends when you have fun.